


REDACTED

by TheQueerestWriter



Series: I Don't? Work Alone [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueerestWriter/pseuds/TheQueerestWriter
Summary: This is the smut from the main story I Don't? Work Alone.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Jason Todd
Series: I Don't? Work Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834786
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	1. REDACTED Chapter 10, Now You See My Scars

As Jason kissed his way down Danny’s scar, he cupped his boyfriends growing erection through his pants. Danny jerked a little at the sudden touch. Oh, Jason was going to enjoy this. 

“May I?” he asked. 

“Please, Please” Danny moaned. Jason grinned and slowly, teasingly, he removed Danny’s jeans. His boyfriend watched him closely as Jason pressed his face against Danny’s boxers, right on top of his hard dick. Then, he nipped at Danny’s thigh and was pleased when his boyfriend yelped. 

“You’re a jerk,” Danny said, in a gasping breath. 

“You know it,” Jason said. He moved back on top of Danny and pinned him with a kiss. As he sucked and nipped at Danny’s lips, he slipped his hand into Danny’s boxers and cupped his bare dick, damn he was big. Danny moaned into Jason’s mouth and his hips bucked as Jason slowly stroked him. Jason continued this way for a while, jerking Danny off while kissing his lips, his neck, his collarbone. Finally Jason gave into Danny’s moaning and moved away from his mouth. 

Jason stripped off Danny’s boxers with more force than necessary but fuck this was hot. He sat back for a moment and just admired the full beauty of Danny’s naked and flushed body on his bed. 

“Jay?” Danny asked, sitting up a bit against the pillows. 

“I’m going to make you scream my name,” Jason said, his voice low and sultry. Jason settled himself between Danny’s legs and lowered himself to the throbbing, leaking, cock. He licked it slowly from base to head and Danny shuddered and moaned. With one had, Jason gently fondled his balls while the other wrapped tightly around the base of Danny’s dick. Jason pressed a kiss to the head before opening his lips and letting the hot cock slip into his mouth. He slid down the full length, moving his hand out of the way to take the whole thing in at once. He heard Danny moan as the length slipped down his throat and he purred with the pleasure of making his boyfriend squirm. 

Jason pulled back and held Danny’s dick steady as he lifted his face, a sticky strand of saliva and pre cum connected his mouth to the head. Jason looked at Danny who had his eyes closed, his mouth parted, panting like crazy and his fists clenched in the sheets. Perfect as far as Jason was concerned. He took Danny’s cock in his mouth again and found a steady rhythm. Danny jerked, twitched, and mewed as Jason used his hands to hold his thighs down the bed. He kept to his task, moving faster and faster as he sensed the tension rise in his boyfriend. 

“Jay,” Danny said, strained. “I’m gonna c-cum,” he warned. Jason didn’t stop, and when he felt the first hot burst hit his tongue, he slammed down. Danny bucked and screamed as he came and Jason didn’t let a single drop spill. 

“Jay!” Danny cried with pleasure and Jason felt his heart swell. When Danny was done, looking like a good hot mess, Jason sat back and swallowed. He licked his lips and grinned. 

“You’re delicious,” he said. He felt his own cock straining against his pants but didn’t care. Seeing his boyfriend spread before him spent, glowing, and flushed from head to toe, that was enough. He laid down next to Danny and his boyfriend moved so his head was resting on Jason’s bare chest. Jason wrapped an arm around Danny and pulled him close. 

“I love you,” Jason whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Danny’s head. 

“I love you too,” Danny murmured sleepily. Jason listened to Danny’s breathing slow into a relaxed sleep. Jason breathed deeply, then he reached down and covered both himself and Danny with the comforter, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the smell of sex and the knowledge that he could show his boyfriend that he was beautiful, scars and all.


	2. Chapter 12 Smut

A smile slowly spread over Jason’s face. 

“You think you’re up for it?” Jason asked, voice low and throaty. 

“Yes,” Danny replied, the word cut off when Jason pressed their lips together. The kiss was rough, and Jason tangled the fingers of his good hand in Danny’s mess of black hair. As Jason explored his mouth, Danny slipped a hand into Jason’s pants, cupping his growing bulge. Jason groaned into the kiss at the contact. 

Danny pulled away and smiled at Jason, a glint in his eye. Danny slipped off the bed and knelt on the floor. He smiled up at Jason who brushed away the hair that had fallen in his boyfriend's eyes. Danny unzipped and pulled Jason’s pants and boxers down around his ankles. Jason’s hard cock flopped free. Danny licked his lips and gently stroked it. Jason shuddered. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. He’d been pent up for too long, he needed Danny’s mouth on him, and he needed it now.

Jason bent down, till his head was just above Danny's, his mouth right on Danny’s ear and whispered, “I want you to suck it.” 

Danny looked up at him, those icy blue eyes smiling. 

“Do you now?” Danny asked, teasingly. Jason smiled at him, all teeth, and gently ran his fingers through Danny’s hair. Jason gripped Danny’s hair and jerked his head forward. Danny yelped but moved with the tug. His face was right up against Jason’s throbbing cock now. 

“Suck,” Jason ordered, his voice sultry. Danny snorted a laugh, and gingerly took Jason’s dick into his mouth. Jason could tell he didn’t have any experience, but what he lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm. 

Jason groaned, and shuddered as Danny tried to take the whole thing in his mouth and gagged, pulling off of Jason’s dick. Jason petted his head. 

“Easy,” Jason warned. 

“It’s harder than it looks,” Danny laughed. 

“Gotta practice,” Jason said. “Better start now.” Danny got the message and wrapped his warm, wet mouth around Jason's cock. He didn’t try to deep throat it again, and instead wrapped a hand around the base and stroked it with the movements of his mouth. Jason moaned as he lay back against the bed, clutching at the sheets. It felt so good. As the tension inside him built, Jason sat back up and placed a hand on the back of Danny’s head, guiding him to go faster. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Jason moaned, and Danny kept going, undeterred. As Jason came, he pressed Danny deeper onto him. He moaned loudly with the release, and felt Danny’s hands dig into his thighs. Jason let him go and slumped forward, catching his breath. Danny pulled away with a gasp. He swallowed the cum and made a face. 

“That’s not pleasant,” he said, and Jason laughed. 

“What’d you expect?” he asked. Danny made the disgusted face again and whipped his mouth. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “Not pure salt though.” 

“Come here,” Jason laughed and Danny stood up. Jason kissed him and pulled him down onto the bed, where they lay for a while, relaxing together. 


End file.
